Radittsu's first time eating bacon strips
by Paradise-of-Darkness
Summary: Well it's about Raditz finding out what this all mighty meat of all meats that was called bacon is, as in how he reacts to it and from eating it.


The little young Radittsu was sprawled out on his bed sleeping away of dreaming about fighting with his father. The young Saiyan started to twitch some and throwing his fists in the air as in he was trying to give some fighting blows at his father in his sleep, it was an intense fight indeed. After throwing some hard punches with some force, he falls face first on the ground from his bed. /Ker Smake/ "Urg..." Radittsu mutters in a boggy state, rubbing his head from hitting the ground and being in somewhat pain. "Man I... I thought I was fighting dad and that he punched me..." Waking up from that fall he then rubbed his eyes then scratching his side.

Radittsu starts to sniff in the air because he smelt something he never smelled before, it was sweet but tangy as if it was something tasty to eat. He then gets up from the ground and starts walking down stairs to the kitchen that he assumed where this amazing smell was coming from. Bardock was at the stove cooking what appears to be breakfast, Radittsu rubbing his eyes again still being a bit tired and mumbles "Hmu hme ehme..." As if he was to tired in even talking right to his father. Bardock sighs from hearing his mumbling son but then smirks and look towards his tired looking boy. He then replies to Radittsu's mumbling "Good morning Radittsu, I see you had a good sleep." Bardock looks back to the food on the stove that he was preparing for the family to eat, Bardock flips this long pink and white strip of meat with the spatula that was in his hand. /sizal crack pop shezal/ The meat starts turning brown. Radittsu starts sniffing the air again "What's that smell... It smells... Hmm... Good." Licking his own lips as he said those words.

Bardock looks back to Radittsu again and said "It's bacon son, I have been cooking them for the morning feast." He then lifts the hot skillet off the stove with an oven rag because the bacon was done turning golden brown and so then Bardock walks over to the sink. The warrior starts to dump the grease out of the skillet as well holding the bacon down with the spatula so they wouldn't fall out. After Bardock was done with that he then starts walking over to the kitchen table into finishing making this morning feast. As he was scraping them out of this skillet onto a plate of bacon strips, Bardock looks up to see this big fluffy like thing on the other side. His son eyes were looking barely above the table because Radittsu was very small indeed, that he was even on his tipsy toes to see this plate on the table. "Hmph OK?" Bardock muttering from seeing his son acting very oddly but over looks it because Bardock just remembered that he forgot to get the toast and juice for this meal time. So then he was off with skillet in hand and leaves Radittsu by the table.

Very big mistake on Bardock's behalf, because...

Radittsu was still pondering to what this glorious meaty like thing might taste like. He then slinks to the other side of the table and so this little Saiyan starts to sniff the aroma that the bacon were giving off. Radittsu grabs one with his bare hands, of course grabbing one that was still a bit hot. "Oh aw oh ah ah." The curious boy said while he was juggling the bacon with his hands until he gotten a paper towel from on top of the table to place this bacon in. After doing that Radittsu looks at this bacon that was in his hand with the paper towel and then putting it on one the set of the kitchen chairs, so he could stare at it some more. Putting his hands on his hips thinking, debating and studding it with his eyes. "What's that white-ish part. Must be the fat? Don't know." He muttered and that he thought it looks very weird but looks at it some more. "Well I'll try it out to see." Radittsu said and then grabs it again with out the paper towel because it was cooled down now and takes a nibble.

/An Anime like sparkles and music of joy started to play like in those old Anime shows and his eyes lighten up as well like those show too with in those seconds/

"This... This taste amazing!" He yelped out after that little nibble bit and out of no where Radittsu started to whoof that one strip down to nothing, he then starts to attack those ones on the plate. Bardock look towards the table from Radittsu yelp of excitement and seeing his son engorging himself of the bacon. Bardock yells out from seeing that of all horrors sight "My god Radittsu stop! Their not all for you!" He then runs out of the kitchen, jumps over the split divider bar like corner table and grabs his son, then pulling him away from the plate of bacon. But the damage was done that Radittsu had eaten more then he should of out of his flurry like hungry state... They were all gone... Every single last piece...

Though Radittsu still had one strip within his mouth "Radittsu, why did you do that... Your mother is going to kill me if she doesn't get her bacon..." Bardock said in a shaky voice of an angered way to his son. The pigged out looking boy sucks in the last bacon strip that was in his mouth and eats it as in order to respond to his father's question "Sorry father... It was tasty good." After saying that he then puts his two first fingers together when they touched to each other he then starts twisting them side to side, realizing he done a bad thing and started to have a pouting look as in asking forgiveness from his father. Bardock then sighs and dropping his head from seeing that display from his son "Well... Hmurg... You are a growing boy and this is all natural for young boys like you to have an appetite, because you are soon turning into a young man. So... It's OK son I forgive you..." Replying back to his boy's pathetic cry for forgiveness. He lifted his head up to look at Raditz's face and gives Radittsu a happy smirk as in I am still so mad at you but I am forgiven you type look "But next time son, don't eat all the food before asking because you don't know if anyone else might what to eat it too... You know?" Bardock was saying this to in hopes to implant into his son's mind that he needs to learn from what he has done that it wasn't OK to eat all the food that might of not belong to him.

That was good enough for Radittsu to hear from his father voice and so the little Saiyan then said to his over forgiving father, "Thank you father!" And then Radittsu walks out of the room as if nothing had happen and apparently didn't learn from this experience and or understand why his father was so forgiving.

"Agruah..." Bardocks jaw drops from shock of Radittsu's reaction in which angered Bardock deeply that his own son acted in such dis-caring way from his action. Bardock gets up and was thinking about taking his place of being the alpha in the family. That he was going to put his foot down on his son's dis-graceful attitude, but then the pregnant wife of Bardock comes down from upstairs and sat down at the kitchen table. She then start to prepare her own food and start to whoof down the very same food Bardock had made for his family in the same way that her own son was doing earlier. "Hey! Bardock stop being a man and get me my bacon..."

Bardock stops being in his angry state from hearing his mate's voice, he then just stood there as she was munching away on her meal and apparently Radittsu's meal and his too. Since all the food was already gone when he slowly looked back at the table to see his wife. "Well um funny story dear..." Bardock replies to his over loving wife, that she was giving a punishingly pain stare back to him from hearing well um part.

And so forth the story ends here because you know the out come. Bardock gets his butt kick from his over baring mate, Radittsu never learned his mistake until later on and that's about it.

**- Disclaimer:** I don't own DragonbBall Z characters and I will never claim them as mine because that is clearly wrong.

**- Facts of Story:** This story was made when I was 12 years old and it was basically my first fanfic. Ever! That I slightly edited the story of this year from any grammars that I thought it needed fix from when I did of that age but if I clearly missed one or some, please let me know in the reviews, as well if you guys liked it to? This is a factual fact of me finding about bacon except for the part of my mother being pregnant. That was made up, Peace out! ~PoD!


End file.
